Delivery
by Sunny's Priceless Dream
Summary: What to do when you're in love with your best friends, best friend? It's simple really.


**A/N- I'm thinking this needs to be a two shot, but I'll let Becky decide. **

He sat on the rather large couch and watched her. It was amusing really, she couldn't sit still. The movie playing on the TV obviously didn't interest her in the slightest. He noticed she checked her cell phone ever few minutes, glanced at the TV, chewed on her nails, took a sip of her drink, and repeated the process over again.

"I thought you liked Harry Potter?" Ted asked, finally breaking the silence.

"I do." Was all Becky said, not even glancing at him.

"So is there a specific reason you aren't paying attention?" He asks, turning his body slightly so he could face her.

"I've seen it a thousand times. I could say the lines if I wanted to." She explains, checking her phone again. There was no reason behind it, she was just bored. She was hoping that maybe Randy or Adam would text her. No such luck.

"You have a hot date or something?" Ted continues to interrogate. He enjoyed doing this to her, it was like a hobby.

"Yeah right. It's another night stuck in here with you." Becky replies dryly.

"Love you too Rebecca." Ted smirks. They were both training in OVW, and had met over two years ago. Ted quickly became her best friend. She wasn't social, and didn't talk to the other young hopefuls, but she did enjoy Ted's sarcastic nature. The two quickly became friends.

"I hate you." Ted didn't get a chance to reply as the door to the apartment opened. In walked Cody Rhodes, Ted's roommate. Young Cody Rhodes. Young, damn good looking Cody Rhodes, Young, damn good looking, son of the American Dream, Cody Rhodes. Cody Rhodes who had the cutest lisp ever. Ted almost laughed at the way Becky was practically drooling over Cody, but quickly covered it up.

"Have you seen my keys?" Cody asks, looking at Ted.

"I'm not your mother dude."

"I saw…a…I saw a.. in the bathroom…" Great, that didn't make her sound like an idiot or anything.

"A toothbrush perhaps?" Ted says, trying to help her out. It wasn't often Becky got like this, only around Cody.

"Fuck you Ted." She didn't stutter that time.

"I would, but I'm taken." Ted jokes, going completely ignored by Becky.

"I saw a set of keys on the bathroom sink Cody, I know they aren't Ted's." Becky says, flipping Ted off behind her back.

"Thanks Becky." Cody said, before retreating to the bathroom. Becky stared at the empty path Cody took, until Ted burst out laughing.

"It's not funny asshole." She says, slapping his shoulder. What kind of friend was he?

"On the contrary, it is." Cody came to OVW about four months after Ted and Becky, and needed a place to stay. Ted had an extra room, and Cody accepted it. They became fast friends. Becky never really talked to him much, just when she was in their apartment, or they all went out together. She wasn't sure when she started babbling like a fool in front of him.

"I seriously hate you."

"Why don't you just ask him out?" Ted asks, becoming a little more serious.

"I really don't want to hear him reject me." She answers with a roll of her eyes.

"Was I nervous when I asked Sunny out?"

"Ted, there was no reason to be nervous. Sunny only made it obvious she wanted you every time she was near you." Becky points out.

"Can you blame her though? I mean, look at me."

"Talk about a conceited asshole."

"She loves it."

"For some unknown, out of this world reason, she does." Becky agrees.

"Back to the subject. You're the only girl I've ever seen Cody talk to."

"That doesn't help me any. He's not interested."

"Yes he is."

"No he isn't!"

"Yes he is"

"NO HE ISN'T!"

"I guess I'm going to have to play matchmaker." At that thought, Becky cringes. Ted couldn't hook a pen up with paper.

"That's okay. I'm not really interested in him." Becky lies.

"I'll get Sunny to do it."

"That's just as bad as you." Becky says, not in favor of either idea.

"Fine, then her and I will do it together."

"That'll just end in you two having sex wherever possible."

"And that's a bad thing why?"

**XXX**

It had been over a week since that less than interesting conversation Becky had with Ted. In fact, she has only heard from him twice in the past nine days, and even less from Sunny, which is why she was surprised she got a call from them, telling her to be at Ted's place by eight. Something about a mean ass game of monopoly. It was sad really, a Saturday night, and they were playing monopoly. It took at least five knocks before she heard footsteps walking towards the door.

"How the hell long does it take to answer the door Ted?" Becky asks, as soon as the door begins to open.

"Awhile when you're in the shower." Becky's eyes jumped to the mans face, and about had a heart attack. It was Cody, in a towel.

"Oh, sorry, I thought you were Ted." She replies dumbly, doing her best to stay eye level with him. Don't look down, don't look down. Shit, she looked down.

"Ted left about an hour ago." Cody informs her, becoming uncomfortable with his half naked body, only covered by a towel.

"He called me a half hour ago and told me to meet him here."

"Sunny and him went out. He asked me to stay here because he was expecting a delivery at eight." Cody informs her.

"Well, I'll just be going then. Sorry about interrupting your shower." She says, turning away to leave. He watched her get maybe ten feet down the hall before calling out to her.

"Becky, I think you were the delivery."

"The receiver isn't here to sign for me." She jokes.

"I think you were for me, actually." He says. He was becoming bolder, which was unlike him. He was as shy as shy gets.

"You can send me back." She tells him. Can anyone say awkward?

"Nah, I think I'll keep you." He says, offering her one of his soon to be famous smiles. Something overcame her, confidence maybe?

"There's a thirty day return policy, you know?" She says, walking back towards him.

"Good thing I planned to keep you for thirty one."

"It's too late then."

"Then I'll just have to keep you." He says, stepping aside so she can enter.

"Maybe, but only if you put clothes on." Becky says, not so subtly eyeing him up. It was like they were two entirely different people right now.

"Will I really be needing them?" Cody asks, only half joking.

"When will Ted be back?" Becky asks.

"In the morning." Cody says, puzzled at her question.

"Then no."


End file.
